The present invention relates to an embedded magnet motor and a manufacturing method of the same.
A rotor core of an embedded magnet motor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-195391 includes radial accommodating slots the number of which is expressed by P/2, first inclined accommodating slots the number of which is expressed by P/2, and second inclined accommodating slots the number of which is expressed by P/2. The radial accommodating slots extend in a substantially radial direction of the rotor core as viewed from the axial direction. A pair of each first inclined accommodating slot and the associated second inclined accommodating slot form a V-shaped accommodating slot. Each of the radial accommodating slots accommodates a radial magnet. Each of the first inclined accommodating slots accommodates a first inclined magnet. Each of the second inclined accommodating slots accommodates a second inclined magnet. Each of the radial magnets and the adjacent first inclined magnet form a north pole. Each of the radial magnets and the adjacent second inclined magnet form a south pole. As a result, north poles the number of which is expressed by P/2 and south poles the number of which is expressed by P/2 are formed.
Radially inner ends of the radial magnets of the above publication are surrounded by walls of the radially inner ends of the radial accommodating slots without any spaces.